In the development of 10 Gigabit per second (Gbps) network cable (for example, Category 6A cable), the alien crosstalk specification parameters (as defined in the ANSI/TIA/EIA-568-C.3 specification) have been challenging specification parameters to satisfy. Through the use of a mosaic tape (i.e., a plastic tape having discontinuous metallic shapes on one or both sides of the plastic tape), alien crosstalk can be reduced such that the alien crosstalk specification parameter can be met. However, due to tool-set limitations of current mosaic tape manufacturing processes, such as die-cutting, only fixed-shaped-metallic patterns or variable-metallic patterns that have relatively short-period lengths can be fabricated. Further, when manufactured using conventional processes, gaps between metallic shapes of the mosaic tape are wider than what is generally desired in order to adequately reduce alien crosstalk. Also, the costs associated with conventional manufacturing of mosaic tape tend to be relatively expensive.
There is a need in the art for a method and apparatus to improve the reduction in alien crosstalk and to improve the frequency response of cables having one or more twisted-pair signal wires.